The overall goal of this service Core is to provide accurate and timely data to all other Projects. There are no new methodologies that need to be developed to accomplish this task. This service Core will be responsible for a set of common measurement for all Projects. Analysis of sera from Projects 1 & 2 for iron, TIBC, TSAT, and ferritin will be completed. Urine samples will be analysed for iron by atomic absorption spectrophometry using standard methods. Urine and plasma isoprostanes will be monitored as markers of oxidative stress. In the animals, hemoglobin, hematocrit, plasma iron, TIBC, TSAT, and liver non-heme iron content will be assessed for Projects 3, 4 and Core C. Aim 1 To provide laboratory support for the determination of iron and iron-related proteins in plasma and urine and for the determination of isoprostanes, which are markers of oxidative stress, in urine and plasma from sample from human subjects. Aim 2: To determine the levels of tissue and brain iron in RI strains of mice.